07 Ghost  Endless Snow
by Three-Steps-Behind
Summary: Snow…the white substance that freezes one's heart, the symbol of promising peace, yet at the same time, the meaning of what it meant to be terrifyingly cold, merciless...dearest brother…since when did we start walking such different paths?
1. Chapter 1

07 Ghost

Preface

Snow…the white substance that freezes one's heart, the symbol of promising peace, yet at the same time, the meaning of what it meant to be terrifyingly cold, merciless...dearest brother…since when did we start walking such different paths?

Chapter 1

The endless blood was terrifying…staining the pure white of the snow; I could only watch with fearful eyes as my brother clashed swords with a soldier wearing a uniform of black…the military…the soldier's snow-white hair was stained with blood, his violet eyes holding no mercy for anything…

My brother shouted a curse as the soldier managed a sever cut in his arm. How was that possible? My brother was one of the most skilled soldiers of the Raggs Kingdom. Yet now his breathing was hitched, his whole body shook as he fought to hold onto the hilt of the sword.

Brother's pale blue eyes met mine, "Run!" He yelled at me. I was shocked, frozen to the spot with fear, I could only stare…

"Brother?" I managed. Brother lay on the snow, his body motionless, and blood spilled from his waist rapidly. The military soldier raised his gold-rimmed sword…ready to deliver the final blow to my brother to end his life…

"No!" I shouted, shocked by my sudden courage, and ran forward to the white-haired soldier. "Please spare my brother! Don't kill him!"

His violet eyes moved onto me, and I suddenly felt intimidated by his cold gaze that could freeze any living soul.

Just then, five more soldiers appeared, each wearing a military uniform, a man with dark glasses walked forward, and I shrank back.

"Worthless." The white-haired man said when he saw the obvious fear in my eyes. "Don't kill him! Please!" I cried out again.

The man with dark glasses seemed slightly intrigued by me. "And why would we do that?"

"Anything…"I whispered, "I'll do anything! Just…please…"

Their leader, which I thought must be the white-haired man said in a merciless voice, "you are not in the position to ask."

The man with dark glasses dragged forward an old man. I gasped. "Ma-Master?" I said weakly.

I was shocked when the old man who beat my brother and me everyday for the past years held onto the gold-rimmed side of the man's military uniform, his wrinkled hands trembling with fear even more so than me. "Spare me!" He choked out as blood poured from his aged mouth.

The man with dark glasses smiled at the pitiful man, "I'm afraid I can't do that, or Aya-tan might get mad at me!" He turned to me, still smiling that chilling smile, "if you want us to spare your brother's life, then kill him." He pointed to the old man, my master.

My voice trembled as I spoke, "Ki-kill him?"

He nodded happily, then took out a sword and waved it at me, "With this," he added.

I looked at my master again, the man who was weeping and crying 'no' at me with a pathetic voice.

I looked at my brother lying on the snow, then at the old man. A tear trickled out my eye. How had things come to this? I was just an ordinary thirteen-year old girl! How could I kill a human like this? Even a human who had tortured me for the past six years, it was too cruel.

Yet…at the same time, I had to choose, my brother or him. I_ had_ to protect my brother…no matter at what price.

My hands shook madly as I took the sword from the man. Five pair of eyes stared at me, as if surprised that I would come to this conclusion.

I held onto the sword steadily, as more tears poured from my eyes. I walked slowly towards the man, my vision blurring. The old man started moving away from me, but couldn't get far from a deep wound in his stomach. _Don't hesitate, Avilla_, I told myself when I was a mere feet away from my master, _This is for brother, besides, haven't you wished for his life to end every single day in the past six years? Now's your chance, to end his life yourself. _

_But I never thought I would be the one to do it!_ My mind protested. I pushed the thought away. I gripped the sword tightly, and raised it with my momentarily confidence, "No!" The old man screamed at me, "don't do this! I cared for you all these years!"

"Cared?" I laughed hysterically, "More like tortured."

"I'll do this quickly, "I said, my voice horrifyingly calm, "you're going to die anyway, why not do it for a good cause?"

"Don-" He managed before I clenched my teeth, and slashed the sword down with as much force as I could manage. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell down to the snow, dead.

I dropped the sword. My heart beat rapidly as the momentarily calm passed and the horrifying reality came_. I had killed a person! _My mind screamed at me, _a human being!_

However, though the guilt and fear was overwhelming, strangely, I did not regret this. _This is all for brother_, I reminded myself, _no matter what I had done, everything was worth it._

I looked up at the man with snow-white hair, and felt his gaze piercing me. It was almost as though there was a new appreciation he had for me in his look. The man with dark glassed smiled at me and took the bloodstained sword lying on the snow.

He clapped his hands, "Well done!" He said as he passed me a lollipop. He held out a hand to me, and strangely, I took it. "Can you use Zaiphon?" He asked.

I nodded and summoned a ring of blue Zaiphon with my hand and hit it at the nearby ground. The ground cracked and split into pieces. Zaiphon was something that I was unusually and typically good at, though I had always wondered why since I was a failure in other subjects.

He smiled and pulled me up. "Well," he said, "looks like we just found a new member for the Black Hawks."

Review, Review, Review! I will update once I get four reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Avilla: Special thanks to anyone who took the time to review for me! Here is my second chapter, enjoy and review! Remember, four reviews per chapter!

* * *

_"Well," he said, "looks like we just found a new member for the Black Hawks."_

His words resounded inside my mind, blanking my thoughts.

"Well?" He said.

I didn't know quite what to say, and I looked down once again at the slim figure of my brother lying in the snow, and paled. "M-my, brother-" I stuttered, and stopped when I saw their hesitation.

* * *

A pink haired boy jumped down from a tall man with blond hair. I was surprised at the boy's size. He looked at me and tilted his head.

"You're awfully small," he commented.

A blond haired man patted his small head, "Kuroyuri sama, she's taller than you."

"That's not true!" He blushed furiously. "Look!"

He walked towards me, and pulled me to my feet. He stood back-to-back with me and stared at the dark glasses man. "Hyuuga, I'm taller, right?"

The man called Hyuuga smiled jokingly, "Kuro-tan, she's still taller than you!"

The chief shot them a quiet down look. He turned to me. "Your brother will be sent to a foreign place if you wish for him to live. However, a Raggs soldier such as him should not be allowed to be spared. If information leaks out about this, it will ruin our reputation; therefore, his mind will be wiped clean to a blank state. Can you accept that, even then?"

* * *

Every word pierced through my heart. _His mind will be wiped clean to a blank state; can you accept that, even then?_

_Wiped clean?_ I repeated inside my mind. _Does that mean that he won't remember anything about the past, even me? His dearest sister?_

That's why I was shocked by the next words that came out from my mouth. "It's fine as long as he's alive."

The chief seemed slightly surprised by my words, but he gave a slight nod swiftly. "Very well."

His hand moved slightly, and my brother's body started to levitate in mid air. His white-gloved hand seeped into his chest, and my brother gave a groan of pain as his hand reached deeper into the core of his chest, as if exploring and finding something. After a few seconds, he let go, and his body came falling to the snow.

* * *

"Brother!" I ran to him, touching his chest. Surprisingly, there was no visible damage done. "He's fine," the chief said, his voice still that same tone, cold like the snow.

Hyuuga peered at me from behind his glasses. "So? What's your decision?"

I closed my eyes. To do this would be betrayal. Betrayal to my brother and moreover, to the Raggs Kingdom. _But they spared my brother,_ I reminded myself. _They couldn't be such terrible people, could they?_

Before I knew what I was doing, I raised my head. "I accept."

* * *

The chief looked at me, his amethyst eyes holding my gaze as a cold wind passed by.

He walked towards me, one hand extended. I looked at him fearfully.

Hyuuga smiled at me cheerfully. "No need to be afraid! Aya-tan is just going to-"

His words were cut off as the chief turned to him, silencing him with his cold gaze.

He took another step towards me, and moved his hand. In a fraction of a second, red Zaiphon seeped out from his hand, swirling around us_. Red Zaiphon?_ I thought, but I didn't have time to process this information.

As a cold wind picked up, I felt a red-hot burning feeling inside my chest, like something inside of me was being wrenched out forcefully. Almost as if I was incomplete. I gasped and staggered back, grasping my chest painfully. After what seemed like an eternity, the burning inside my chest eased, but my mind was still in shock. _What had just happened?_

He pulled back and stepped away from me. "What did you-?" My words slurred, as my consciousness faded and welcoming darkness enclosed me.

_If only none of this had happened._

* * *

Review please!


End file.
